


Group Chats are Strange Places

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Minami Week 2017 - 12th - 19th June [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Many other characters - Freeform, Multi, groupchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Chicken NuggetsFt. Group chat shenanigans and accusations of cannibalism (chicken nuggets were harmed in the process of the fic).





	Group Chats are Strange Places

It had started as a simple joke on the group chat. Emil had pointed out that his hair looked like a chicken nugget dipped in tomato sauce and Mickey had been delighted to provide the comparison. To be fair to the duo, they weren’t wrong.

So how had they gotten to the point where he was being accused of cannibalism?

Oh yeah.

None other than Georgi Popovich himself.

Now, on the outside Georgi seemed like a fairly normal person if you discounted the fact that he was incredibly dramatic. It’d been perfectly fine for the first couple of months when he joined the chat. Then someone on the Russian team (probably Mila) let him get drunk. 

Contrary to the popular stereotype, Georgi could not hold his alcohol well.

He still had the screenshots from that night saved to his phone, drunk Georgi being the type of drunk to share gossip from pretty much anywhere about anything you asked for. 

Drunk Georgi also had a knack for navigating chats apparently, something sober Georgi couldn’t do. With no one policing his phone, he changed the nicknames of people in the chat.

Everyone’s nicknames.

Drunk Georgi also had a knack for remembering long-forgotten jokes, swept away by the masses of other messages.

Which is how he ended up with the nickname of Chicken Nugget.

And it stayed.

At competitions, at parties, even day trips out.

“MINAMI!”

The sudden cry startled him and he dropped the nugget in his hand, jumping as his friends surrounded him. His food had been ready first so he’d gone to find them a table that could fit all of them (what with Yuuri and the Russian team joining his and Phichit’s meet up). Yet somehow along the way they’d also managed to pick up Leo, Guang-Hong, JJ and Chris, who winked at him.

“That’s my name.”

“How can you eat your own people?”

Confused, he picked up the abandoned nugget and stared at it as everyone gasped in mock horror.

“I’d never have taken you for a cannibal Minami.”

“Chris, what the hell?”

“Chicken nuggets Minami. They are your people and you are one of them.”

Groaning, he flicked Chris’ ear, much to the amusement of Yuri. With a wicked smile, he maintained eye contact with Georgi and bit down, swallowing the bite he took.

\---

**Katsudamn: oh my god Minami I honestly thought you were going to kill someone with that look**

_ChickenNugget: what look?_

**Icewizard: intense**

**Icewizard: like worse than me skating last season**

**Crispymccrispino: wait what happened?**

_ChickenNugget: I blame you mickey_

**Crispymccrispino: me?**

_ChickenNugget: YOU STARTED THIS MESS_

**Crispymccrispino: WHAT MESS?**

_ChickenNugget: I AM NOT A CANNIBAL_

**Katsudamn: I should hope not**

_ChickenNugget: give me strength not to buy plane tickets to Italy to slap Mickey_

**Crispymccrispino: WHAT DID I DO???**

**Crispymccrispino: is this about the chicken nugget thing**

**Crispymccrispino: hello?**

**Crispymccrispino: is the chicken nugget actually buying plane tickets?**

_ChickenNugget: SAY THAT TO MY FACE_

**Icewizard: there he is**


End file.
